


Seventh Sun

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, breath of the wild AU, knight pete, prince patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: “Do you think we can ever go back to how it was before?”Pete looks up at those words. He and Patrick are seated at the edge of the lake, toes in the water. It’s cold for a summer day, but still as beautiful as ever.





	Seventh Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I've been playing a lot of the legend of Zelda breath of the wild and I got some strong feelings about this relationship between link and zelda. so here's a BOTW AU that I've been thinking of lately and I really like it tbh!
> 
> also two fics in one day?? whaaat?

“Do you think we can ever go back to how it was before?”

Pete looks up at those words. He and Patrick are seated at the edge of the lake, toes in the water. It’s cold for a summer day, but still as beautiful as ever. The trees and flowers surrounding the lake are lush and full of life, and Pete can’t help but remember the days past, when darkness had covered the land and all things living were on the brink of fading away.

Patrick’s dressed in white. Gold decorations adorn his shirt, making him seem even more heavenly than he usually is. Wind blows through his blond brown hair, and Pete can’t help the fluttering of his heart.

Before. Before he’d been put into his hundred-year slumber and before Patrick had been trapped with evil for those hundred years. The hundred years where Pete had failed to save him from the evil that kept him inside the castle walls – the hundred years where Patrick suffered.

He hates thinking about that. “No.” Pete answers truthfully, glancing at Patrick, who looks back with a gaze full of sadness. “We will always be different.” Patrick nods at his words and turns away, eyes fixed on the mountain peak far off in the distance. “It is not necessarily a bad thing.”

“I suppose not.” Patrick sighs, gaze falling to the intricate mark on his hand. “They say I have wisdom, and yet, here I am. Completely unsure of what we do next.” Patrick confesses to Pete, not tearing his gaze away from the mountain peak. Pete can’t tear his gaze away from Patrick and how ethereal he looks.

Pete sets his sword aside and takes Patrick’s hand. “We wait.” Pete says, finally moving his gaze from Patrick’s face to the setting sun just above the peak. Patrick scoots closer to him, and Pete turns to face him again. There’s a softness in Patrick’s eyes that makes something once again awaken in Pete’s heart – long buried feelings of love towards the young prince.

A hundred years ago there would be no softness like now. Pete feels this is the best improvement from how the land was then. Being able to hold the prince’s hand and being able to now have more.

Patrick doesn’t let go of his hand. There’s so much pain in his eyes, but so much liveliness. Pete can never not look at him and remember how Patrick had been willing to sacrifice himself for Pete, even if the sacrifice would have only given him a few extra seconds of life. Pete knows that he would do the same an instant. He had, in the past life. In this new life, he would, too.

“We live.” Patrick breathes, closing his eyes as the wind picks up and makes his hair dance. “After all, we have time now.”

Pete can’t help but smile. He’s been doing that a lot more lately. “Yes, we do, my prince.” It makes a smile appear on Patrick’s face, bright and free like he hasn’t seen in a hundred years. Pete would wait an eternity if it meant he would get to see that smile again.

Patrick stands, pulling Pete up with him. His cheeks are pink and his hair is a halo in the light of the setting sun, and Pete has never felt more in love than he does now. “Let’s go home, my knight.” Patrick says in an almost teasing tone, and Pete takes his hand once more.

They set off, a promise of light in the future for them as they do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to do more of these botw au's! leave a comment and tell me what you guys think about it!!


End file.
